


matsuri

by falsegljtter



Series: Fukurodani Week 2016 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Japanese Festival, Matsuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Eight: Sarukui Yamato<br/>Prompt: Matsuri</p>
<p>"Festival! Festival! Festival!" </p>
<p>"Say that one more time and I will turn this group around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	matsuri

**Author's Note:**

> (my summary is never actually said in the story lmao srry)  
> i tried to make this as authentic/realistic to the actual Sanja Matsuri but i dont know much so tell me if i got things wrong  
> heres all the words and such i used, tell me if theres more you're confused about  
> sanja matsuri- a festival held during the third week of May spanning from Friday-Sunday that celebrates the three men that made Sensō-ji and a super big festival (one of the three Shinto festivals)  
> sensō-ji - an ancient Buddhist temple  
> wataame/watame- basically its cotton candy but it usually comes in super cute plastic bags with figures and stuff on them to appeal primarily to children  
> takoyaki- the simplest way ive seen it described is tiny Japanese pancakes with octopus in the middle and at festivals they're served on toothpicks (served incredibly hot)  
> kakigori- shaved ice! a big hit at festivals from what ive read  
> binzasara- a traditional Japanese percussion instrument (and these dances are a part of the official sanja matsuri schedule from what ive seen)

“It’s here,” Sarukui shouted as he burst through the door of Kaori’s kitchen. A few minutes prior his phone had vibrated and he left to go into the hall to take it. 

“What is?” Yukie asked, curious as to why Sarukui was so excited.

“Next week! Sanja Matsuri! Anyone?” Sarukui prompted.

“Oh yes, held in honor of the three men who founded Sensō-ji. I didn’t know that next week was already the third week of May,” Akaashi hummed pleasantly, understanding what Sarukui meant.

“We have to go!” Sarukui buzzed with excitement. “It’s one of the three Shinto festivals! We’re going right?”

“Of course we will,” Washio agreed and the team nodded their consent as well.

“Then I’ll get planning!”

\-----

“This is so amazing!” Sarukui yelled, trying to be heard over the crowd. The festival was in full swing and the parade had just begun but luckily Sarukui had forced the group to camp out for a while so they were right in front.

“I agree,” Komi shouted while never taking his eyes off the amazing parade. The whole team was excited to have fun together for the three days of the festival and had already cleared with their parents that they would sleep at Kaori’s house till the festival ended on Sunday. Not only did she have the most room, but her apartment was the closest to the festivities.

“The parade’s almost over! Wanna go check out the food stalls?” Bokuto questioned and the group agreed instantly. They didn’t have any food to eat since they arrived seven hours ago and everyone’s stomachs were grumbling.

“Alright I saw some good ones over this way,” Kaori called before leading the team off to the colorful booths. Store owners were yelling about the products they had to offer and trying to sell fake traditional items to the tourists. After rushing past the rows of goods, they finally found the food stands. It didn’t take long for Bokuto to lunge forward to a booth packed with wataame.

“Look at how cute it is!” he supplied while picking up a bag of pink cotton candy that had owl figures dancing across the plastic wrapping. “Yukie, can you lend me the money to get it?

“I better get it back this time,” Yukie warned, knowing there was no way Bokuto would pay her back but still giving enough cash to purchase the adorable bag.

“We should get real food before you eat that Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said and pointed to a takoyaki stand. Once everyone had grabbed their food, Bokuto put his takoyaki in his mouth instantly.

“Hot!” Bokuto yelped. Next to him, Akaashi sighed and handed his kakigori over to Bokuto.

“Duh, haven’t you had takoyaki before?” Komi laughed as Bokuto smashed the kakigori to his face.

“Come on let’s go! The binzasara dance is starting soon,” Sarukui ushered the group along and no one could resist him, especially not after they say the large smile on his face.

\----

“Thank you so much for coming with me. I know I’m not the calmest,” Sarukui said to the group once they were back in Kaori’s apartment.

“It’s something you love, right? Who would expect you to be quiet?” Kaori waved off his apologies. “Now come on let’s all get well rested for tomorrow.”

“I agree with that,” Onaga said with a yawn.

“Me too. Goodnight everyone,” Washio muttered before settling down on his sleeping bag. The rest of the team was quick to follow until finally it was just Sarukui, humming with excitement about what he’d seen that day.

Tomorrow was going to be fun, especially when he got to spend it with his team.


End file.
